


For Forever

by Anielka



Series: Hear me out! [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Ghost Connor AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anielka/pseuds/Anielka
Summary: End of May or early June...Could you be less specific?Connor's thoughts during 'For Forever'.





	For Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who asked for another one of this, I hope you like this one, and be sure I'll publish more. They are so easy to write and so much damn fun!  
> Love you all!

 

 

End of May or early June

**Could you be _less_ specific?**

This picture-perfect afternoon we shared.

Drive the winding country road,

Grab a scoop at À La Mode,

**Really? What kind of ice cream did you have?**

**I know I love chocolate,**

**but did you take rainbow sprinkles**

**of YOU’RE LYING TO MY FAMILY**

**or is it just my imagination?**

And then we're there:

An open field that's framed with trees.

We pick a spot and shoot the breeze,

Like buddies do.

Quoting songs by our favorite bands,

Telling jokes no one understands,

Except us two.

**I don’t know enough about friends to say you’re wrong,**

**but I’m 87% sure that’s not what**

**normal teenagers do in their free time.**

 

And we talk and take in the view.

 

All we see is sky for forever,

We let the world pass by for forever,

**I’d have to be incredibly high to just stay still**

**and ‘let the world pass by for forever’.**

Feels like we could go on for forever this way,

Two friends on a perfect day.

**“Friends”, he says.**

We walk a while and talk about

The things we'll do when we get out of school:

Bike the Appalachian Trail or

Write a book or learn to sail,

Wouldn't that be cool?

**No.**

There's nothing that we can't discuss,

Like girls we wish would notice us but never do.

**You’re talking about Zoey, aren’t you?**

**God, I’m sick of your pinning.**

He looks around and says to me

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be"

And I say, "Me too"

**I can’t believe they’re buying this shit,**

**I’d _never_ say that.**

And we talk and take in the view.

We just talk and take in the view.

**The most boring evening of my liiifeeeee.**

All we see is sky for forever

**Here we go again.**

We let the world pass by for forever,

Feels like we could go on for forever this way, this way.

All we see is light for forever,

'Cause the sun shines bright for forever,

Like we'll be alright for forever this way,

Two friends on a perfect day.

 

And there he goes,

Racing toward the tallest tree,

**I would never-**

From far across the yellow field I hear him calling, "Follow me".

**What kind of rom-com bullshit is your head?**

There we go,

Wondering how the world might look from up so high.

**I do know.**

**It would look small.**

One foot after the other,

One branch then to another,

I climb higher and higher,

I climb 'til the entire,

Sun shines on my face.

**That shit is so cheesy.**

And I suddenly feel the branch give way.

**Man, that’s some bad luck…**

I'm on the ground.

My arm goes numb.

**Ouch.**

I look around,

And I see him come to get me.

**All you wanted-**

He's come to get me…

And everything's okay.

**Okay, now I feel a little bad.**

All we see is sky for forever.

We let the world pass by for forever.

Buddy, you and I for forever this way, this way.

All we see is light!

'Cause the sun burns bright!

**What is it with you and the motherfucking sun?**

We could be alright for forever this way!

Two friends.

**No.**

True friends.

** No. **

On a perfect day.

**A perfect day that never happened.**

**C’mon, tell them.**

**Evan!**

**If you say another lie I will-**

**What the fuck do you mean you’ll bring the emails?**

**There are no emails!!**

 

 

 


End file.
